


Not exactly a bad day

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Langst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic, Small Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: Lance wakes up feeling bad, but Shiro doesnt notice  when its more then obvious to another team member.





	Not exactly a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shaladin secret santa gift for lancethemermaid.tumblr.com . Im so sorry its posted late. Was with the family for the holidays!

Lance had to say he felt like a lucky omega, hed always had a wonderful supporting family, he never felt left out and he was always filled with love. Then later in life, although stuck in space, he found the most amazing loving alpha. Shiro was so sweet to him, he had a soft side. He loved cuddling and kisses, he never felt pushed in the relationship or awkward. He felt beyond lucky to have such a wonderful life, besides being stuck in a war after all. 

But today Lance was feeling a little under the weather, he woke up with a slight headache and his chest felt heavy. He let out a whine as he pushed himself out of bed. He wanted to just stay in bed all day and sleep but he knew he wouldnt be allowed that luxury. They were paladins not highschoolers anymore. 

Lance pulled himself through the door and headed to the training room. He was starting to feel worse, he wasnt sure how hed survive until breakfast time. He smiled and waved at the others when they seen him. It felt good to be around his friends but his head was still spinning.

"Morning Lance." Shiro greeted him as he went over, pressing a kiss to his lips, and Lance grinned, he felt like hell but he obviously looked like his normal beautiful self. Why ele would Shiro kiss him? 

"Morning Shiro, so whats the scheduel for this morning?" Lance asked laying his head on Shiros chest, trying to stop the spinning. 

"Well Allura, Keith and I are working on hand to hand and for you, Pidge and Hunk target practice. We will roate after breakfast." Shiro stated, running his flesh hand through Lances hair with a soft smile. 

Target practice. He was really good at that. He could make it to breakfast with target practice. Not to much movement.

Lance patted Shiros chest as he forced himself off of him and headed over, standing at the shooting range with Hunk and Pidge, summoning his bayard. He was ready for this, he could do this, Pidge, Hunk and he were a team. Theyd hit all the targets. 

\--

It turned out that that Lance couldnt even hit a single target. He was unsteady on his feet and his eyes kept crossing as he tried to focus. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Allura. 

"Lance, Shiro has told me take your place at the shooting range and for you to partner up and spar with Keith today. Please be careful. I dont want you getting hurt when you look like this. " Allura said looking at him, she looked concerned, maybe his sickness was showing now?

Lance reluctantly put his bayard away with a small nod. He headed towards Keith, he wasnt going to have a good time with this. He gave a small smile to Shiro who only nodded at him, hurrying him over to Keith. 

"We lost some time with Lance playing around at the range, i know you can do better then that Lance, if you wanted to spar just say it dont waste my time with playing games." Shiro stated, rubbing his forehead. 

Lance bit his lip as his stomach dropped, Allura had seemed to notice how bad he was feeling and yet his alpha didnt? It made him feel kind of bad and he didnt know why. He need to focus, but his eyes kept crossing as he took his potision. 

Lance could barely dodge, he couldnt even attempt a hit on Keith, the other omega was always fast but Lance never was this bad. He was getting really close in their fights. This time he was taking most hits, barely deflecting them with his arms. But he wasnt able to keep it up. Keith did a forceful kick to his stomach, one he normally was able to dodge or block but he took the full hit, ended up on his back, letting out a whine of pain as he held his stomach. 

"Lance!" Allura ran over, kneeling down to make sure he was okay. "Shiro why did you let Keith go full power on Lance when hes sick!" She glared at the other alpha. 

"What? Hes not sick, hes just having a bad day!" Shiro insisted. "He looks fine he just messed around and had a bad day in hand to hand." He stated crossing his arms, daring her to say more, but she wasnt about to back down. 

"Lance never even got the chance to try to fight back! Lance wouldnt just let Keith win a fight Shiro! He prides himself in his sharpshooting he wouldnt miss EVERY single target!" Allura insisted. "Im taking him to bed." She said, pulling Lance into her arms and easily carrying him out of the training room. 

Lance groaned, now his gut hurt with his head and his chest. He was to busy rubbing his stomach to notice the hurt and concerned look crossing Shiros face. 

\--

Lance curled up in his bed once Allura placed him there. He had thanked her and she left, telling him to call for her if he needed her. He would, he didnt know if he could call for Shiro, he felt horrible about Allura noticing he wasnt well, even Hunk had given him a look earlier that he didnt think much of until now. Shiro should have been the one to notice first, and he didnt, he just let Keith tear into him. 

He stayed curled in a ball, rubbing his most likely bruised, stomach. His eyes were full of unshead tears, Shiro ignoring the fact he was sick made him hurt more then his head did. He always loved attention but right now he wanted nothing more then to be wrapped in his alphas arms but that wouldnt happen, Shiro didnt believe he was sick.

"Allura im fine for now." Lance said as he heard the door swish open. He didnt want to be around anyone else right now, the one person he wanted would probably make him get out of bed and train more. 

"Sorry." A voice that did not belong to Allura said, taking a step back. Lance sat up and turned to look at Shiro. Shiro didnt look like he was here to drag him out, he looked kind of sad. Lance couldnt send the man he loved away when he looked like that. 

"No, Shiro its okay come in." Lance said but he laid back down, his head spun to much when he wasnt laying down. He felt the bed dip when Shiro sat down. 

"Lance, Im sorry. I assumed you were just joking around, i thought at best you were just tired. Im sorry." Shiro said placing a hand on Lances shoulder. "I didnt mean for you to get hurt, i should have sent you back to bed. I was to focused on training. Im sorry." 

Lance scooted over on the bed and turned around, grabbing Shiros wrist as he tried to get up. "Its okay, Shiro. Cuddle me?" He asked. 

Shiro pulled back the blanket and laid down, wrapping his arms around Lances waist. Lance pressed his head under the alphas chin when he was finally pulled into his arms. He gave him a soft squeeze. "I forgive you, i just need some extra cuddles today." 

"Well, im not going anywhere again, Lance. Until you feel better." Shiro promised. Lance let out a soft purr as he snuggled closer. Being sick wasnt going to end up being so bad.


End file.
